


Oikawa Tooru x Reader: Ours

by Just_Me764



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Angst if you look really hard, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Pretty cute, Song fic, Song: Ours (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Me764/pseuds/Just_Me764
Summary: Elevator buttons and morning air, sometimes people suck. But when there’s a light at the end of the tunnel (cough, Oikawa), you can’t help but keep moving.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Oikawa Tooru x Reader: Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: Yep, by Tumblr anon!
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Fem!Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, small angst if you look carefully, trash writing
> 
> Other: I loooooovveeee this song! It’s basically a baby ‘Lover’ aw! Thanks for the request anon!
> 
> Word count: 1,647

You shuffled awkwardly into the tiny gap in the elevator, clutching your brief case tightly. You silently cursed the chatty café worker who tried to get you to buy 3 banana breads when you only wanted 1. You glanced around though your peripheral vision; you knew all these people. The janitor in the corner and the annoying office lady who always has a little lipstick on her teeth… even the frustrating office prankster who worked in the stall right next to you. And yet… you didn’t know their names. You would’ve thought that after 2 years of working in the same company you would get used to your colleagues, right?

Wrong.

You closed your eyes tightly, waiting to reach the 42nd floor. You needed to get through the day. Well, unless one of your co-workers decided to test your patience. 

Patience… how could a random annoying person test your patience? Honestly, you probably dealt with the worst. A fond smile drifted onto your face at the thought. At least he genuinely apologised when he annoyed you. 

The soft ding of the elevator brought you out of your reverie. You tried to take a step forward, only to be pushed over by the rest of the people who were once occupying the elevator. 

“H-hey!” You yelped, dropping your case to the floor despite the iron-grip you had on it. “Friggin hell…”

Apparently respect is an uncommon thing around here. You let out a soft sigh, “Tooru… when you get back, you owe me chocolate and a Disney marathon.”

With that, you walked over to your little stall and dropped the case to the floor. Turning your computer on, you couldn’t help but stare at the desktop image. It was a selfie of you and Oikawa. He was doing a peace sign at the camera while pressing a kiss to your cheek. You shook your head. Come on, focus. 

Oikawa is in America; being in the National Volleyball tournament was his dream. And this was your dream job. Yeah… what a lie.

Your lunch break took way longer to come than expected. You fished out your store-bought salad and headed to the staff room. There were a few other staff members inside – a lot of the others preferred to go out for lunch instead of staying in the drab office. 

“Hey, isn’t that (L/N) (Y/N)?” 

Your name caught your attention and you listened into the conversation. 

“Why is she working here while her boyfriend is all the way in America? Isn’t she scared of him finding someone better?”

Well, they weren’t being subtle about their rudeness. But the truth is, you were scared, even if it was just a little bit. You didn’t want to be, you trusted him, but there was a small nagging doubt in the back of your head. You knew what Tooru would say if he heard what you were thinking. 

“You know you’re better than them,” he told you once when you finally drew out the confidence to tell you how you felt. “Don’t you worry your pretty little mind. I’m yours. Forever and always.”

The day seemed to go on and on, but then the clock hit 5 o’clock and you bolted out of the office building. Finally! You got out of that cramped little stall. You let out a long sigh as you boarded the train, scrolling through your social media.

“So… you’re Oikawa’s little toy, huh?” 

You froze at the icy tone of the woman next to you. She was, for lack of better words, completely and utterly gorgeous. Her ruby painted lips and her large hoop earrings as well as her long platinum hair gave her a superior vibe and you shuffled awkwardly at her words. Toy?

“What are you-”

“Oh? Tooru didn’t mention me?” A sickly sweet smile stretched across her face. “I am Tachibana Reina.” She looked you up and down, her smile quickly replaced with a scowl. “I wonder why Oikawa went for the likes of you.”

You said nothing, thinking of another comeback. No matter how hard you tried, she had a point. There was nothing that special to you. The only thing you were ‘known for’ was your crazy dance moves – and you swore everyone who witnessed that to secrecy. You shook your head mentally. You can’t think like that. You shouldn’t care about what people have to say about you and Tooru. After all, he was your boyfriend. He was yours, not anyone else’s and he was like a loyal puppy. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt you and you probably trusted him more than you trusted yourself. 

“Maybe because I’m real,” you answered backhandedly. 

“What did you say?!” Whoop, she’s angry now.

You shrug casually, getting up just as the train stopped. “Well, it was nice talking to you. See you never.” And with a smile and a wave, you hopped off the train.

***  
“Hey!”

The tired man on the other side of the screen smiled at your energetic form. “Hello, my love.”

You grin, “Are you tired? Sorry, it must be really early there…”

“I was just about to do my morning run,” Oikawa hummed letting out a yawn. “It’s nice to know that my lovely girlfriend is thinking about me. Well? How was your day?”

“The usual,” you shrugged. “Was shoved over in the elevator, had a bunch of office ladies gossip about me behind my back, the works. Oh, but I did manage to flip off one of your crazy exes so that was nice.”

He snorted, but a glimmer of concern was in his eyes. “Did they say anything?”

“Well, your lovely ex, Tachibana I think her last name was, decided to shoot some insightful words to me,” you rolled your eyes. “I’m fine though, no biggie.”

Oikawa gazed at you through the screen and a charming smile lit up his features. “You’re perfect, (Y/N)-chan~. Don’t listen to them, okay?”

“I haven’t been for the past 5 years, thanks for noticing. Now go do your run dummy.”

“I’m coming home tonight~ see you later!”

And after pressing the big red button and putting your phone on charge, you slowly drifted to sleep.

***  
Life seemed to hate you. Eh, you were used to it by now. The elevator was packed again today, and you did your best to push your way through. And… you got hit in the face with a brief case, someone spilled coffee on your white shirt, and you almost landed flat on your face when someone ‘accidentally’ tripped you over. You groaned, reminding yourself to take the stairs next time, even if you have to walk up 42 floors and die half way. 

And the whole day went the same. You had to deal with the same old shenanigans. People talking behind your back, the random paper airplanes that missed you head by an inch, that 1 staff member who liked to steal people’s food even though it was clearly labelled… man, you better get that dumb promotion or you were so out of there.

5 o’clock seemed to never come as you stared blankly at your computer screen. ‘Woah, Tooru is in another magazine. Good job, babe, if you don’t treat me to chocolate, yaint seeing a camera ever again.’ You thought to yourself, spooning another spoon of yogurt into your mouth. 

“So… when is Oikawa coming back?” A haughty voice questioned from behind you in fake sympathy. 

Your eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “Why would you like to know?”

“It must be hard… long distance relationships are the worst.” She smirked at you.

“It’s not as bad as people make it out to be. I trust him.” A soft smile graced your features and the woman scoffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder and leaving you to your peace. 

***  
So, according to Miyagi Airlines, Tooru’s flight would arrive at 5:30, which allowed you more than enough time to scoot your butt to the airport. You let out a sigh, scrolling through the pictures on your phone as you sat in the train. Reminiscing the times during High School seemed to be the best thing you could have done and you felt all the negative emotions that you built through the day seemed to evaporate. All the memories of the old volleyball team at Aoba Josai, meeting Tooru for the first time in your first year… yeah, those were the best times. You smiled wistfully at your phone. Damn, you couldn’t wait to bury him alive in hugs and kisses. 

As soon as the train came to a stop, you ran out through the doors and scoured the airport for the America-to-Japan flight. Aha, bridge 8.

And that’s where you saw him. Glasses on his gorgeous tired face, his chocolate brown locks messy and tousled like always… you swore you fell in love all over again. And then, he saw you. His once tired expression was replaced with a bright smile that shone like a thousand stars. As he dropped his backpack to a random chair, you threw your briefcase to the side before wrapping your arms around him. 

He buried his head into your shoulder, peppering light kisses against your neck as he did so. 

“I missed you.” He murmured, tangling his long fingers into your hair as he pressed his lips to yours.

You smiled into the kiss, whispering against his lips, “I missed you, too.”

And the smiles and laughs that overtook your features were bright and loud, despite the small tears that pricked in your eyes that he gently wiped away.

“You owe me a Disney marathon,” you said, as he picked his suitcase up from the baggage claim. 

“Yeah, I had a feeling,” he grinned, entwining his fingers with yours.

You smiled, squeezing his hand lightly. You could get used to this. 

[The stakes are high. The water’s rough. But this love is ours.]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: https://just-me764.tumblr.com/


End file.
